A variety of techniques and apparatuses have been used to satisfy the requirements of automated currency handling machines. As businesses and banks grow, these businesses are experiencing a greater volume of paper currency. These businesses are continually requiring not only that their currency be processed more quickly but, also, processed with more options in a less expensive manner and in a more efficient manner.
At the upper end of sophistication in this area of technology are machines that are capable of rapidly identifying, discriminating, and counting multiple currency denominations and then sorting the currency bills into a multitude of output compartments.
Often in the of processing large quantities of currency bills, some bills are rejected and not included in the totals associated with the particular batch, sub-batch, run, etc. Bills are be rejected for a variety of reasons including for failing an authentication test, not being identified, being doubled (i.e., overlapping), or being skewed (i.e., out of alignment with the transport path). In some currency bill processing devices having a plurality of output compartments, these bills are diverted to a pre-designated output compartment often appropriately referred to as a reject compartment while the other bills continue to be processed. Often these rejected bills are then manually verified and then manually entered into the batch or sub-batch total by keying in information or amounts into an operator interface This process can be time consuming and includes the potential for errors associated with manual entry.